Postcards From The Edge
by Gail Cregg
Summary: A series of one shots based around postcards to/from the members of NCIS. Introspective Gibbs, Tim/Tony bromance, flirty Ellick and much more.
1. GibbsMike

Author's Note: The title of this series was 'borrowed' from Carrie Fisher, the characters from CBS and the first postcard/chapter (now relocated and extended) was my contribution to scousemuz1k's fic Hap Says Hello. It's a tag to Hiatus (Part 2). I've invented a visit to Gibbs' cabin before he heads to Mexico.

* * *

Staring into the flames Gibbs finds his mind is replaying the events of the previous week. The night Ducky had driven him home when not a word had been exchanged between them his friend understanding that really there was nothing that could be said. No words that would've been adequate for the moment.

Mike was waiting for him and he too just watched silently as Gibbs had made the preparations needed for a trip to his cabin. Gathering clothes, supplies and his fishing gear. He was so absorbed in what he was doing, in pushing forward, moving on and not stopping, not _thinking_ that he hadn't even heard Franks leave. On the seat of his truck had been a note.

Probie,  
If the cabin doesn't work come for a visit.  
Mike.

He'd driven through the night then spent the next week working on the cabin, fishing, walking the woods. Trying to exhaust himself physically in the hope that the flashes of memories that had been disturbing his nights and if he were being totally honest some of his days as well would be driven away.

Of course this was definitely not what the doctors had told him to do on his release from hospital so contrary to everything is his nature he had been trying to pace himself. Sitting staring at the lake or the fire reading or simply letting his mind wander where it will...

He finds himself smiling as he recalls visiting Mike in Mexico a few years ago. Franks relaxing with a beer on the deck and supervising his own efforts at repairs. Of course this supervising usually only extended as far as pointing him in the direction of the tool box and passing the odd item but that was all that was needed. After the recent events maybe spending time visiting his old mentor simply drinking, sleeping and working would be good therapy.

Gibbs goes outside to his truck and removes a postcard and pen from the glove box. Returning to the cabin he pulls the stump chair up to the stump table, thinks a minute and begins to write.

Picture: Barely Bikini Wearing Babe.

Mike,  
Weather cool. Fishing great. Boat not sunk. Memories returning. Some clearer than others. Did you really almost marry the same woman twice?  
Will visit soon,  
Probie.

He'd post it that afternoon after going into town to restock his food supplies.

Whatever the others might think he had not run away to hide. He had not run from doing his duty. He'd left NCIS because the fools at the top had not listened. He'd given everything he had and almost lost his life, yet it had not made a difference. He had nothing left to contribute and somehow, deep down he knew that those he was leaving behind Jenny, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and the agency could carry on, could manage without him. Not remembering much in his gut, he had still known that.

With that task complete he settles himself on his camp bed for the afternoon rest he's found that he now needs to get him through the day. Sometimes he finds himself sleeping for short periods but usually he just stares at the roof of the cabin remembering. People, places, cases. His girls. His team. His brothers-in-arms. Many long gone. All have appeared and then disappeared with the opening of his eyes.

Memories of his girls Shannon and Kelly are understandably the clearest. Perhaps tinted a bit with the bias of love and the passing of time but there and easy to recall as he has so many times in the past.

Introspection and indulging in remembering the past had never really been a part of his life before the explosion forced him to it. In fact this all might be being made harder as a result of a lifetime spent avoiding doing those very things. Despite what Abby might have tried to get him to open up about, and she had done, hadn't she... somehow he knew that had happened... about the closest he has come to this in the past would probably be the very occasional shared confidence over a drink with Ducky. All his life he has kept his pain to himself and 'got on with the job', whatever job that might have been at the time.

Studying, chores and working on his car after his Mom died. He'd never realized until now, but that was when he'd set the pattern for later life, and building boats in his basement. Always moving on, to the next task; the next mission, the next thing. Keeping faith when his comrades were falling in the desert dust. Joining NIS when the girls were killed. The case when an agent was lost. He'd go down into the basement and focus on the moment. Concentrate on the wood and push any hint of feelings, of emotion away. It was his means of survival.

Yet is survival living? Pushing everyone away? Living only for his work? What will his life be if this situation can't be fixed? If he can't return, at least in some capacity, to NCIS? Surely there's more to Leroy Jethro Gibbs than being an NCIS special agent?

He sighs and sits up. The doctors had been insistent that he not try and force things. That he just let the memories flow whenever they did. He glances at his watch. Time to head back to the lake to see what's for dinner.


	2. CarolAbby

Tag to Devil's Triangle with a shout out to the West Wing.

* * *

E-card: White background, outline of a vase in black decorated with a black skull and crossbones and containing black roses.

Hey Abbsolutely,

Conference is dull, dull, dull. Date with agent cutie pie before I left was awesome. He cooked Italian and it was scrummy!

Love and hugs,

Carol.

Abby smiles as she reads the message from one of her oldest friends. She's so absorbed in her memories she doesn't notice the agent standing in her doorway until he clears his throat and steps into the lab.

"Tony. Don't scare me like that."  
"Sorry. Thought I'd come to visit while McGeek and Ziva fetch the victim's wife."  
"I love it when you visit."  
"I know."  
"I know you know. Facial recognition has no hits so far and is taking forrrr-ever. I'm just catching up on my email."  
"So who is special agent cutie pie?"  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Why not?"  
'They've only had two dates. It's a bit premature to be making it public."  
"I'm a _very_ special investigator. I will find out somehow."  
She sighs. "Okay. They met on the case last week...when Diane's new husband went missing..."  
DiNozzo's mouth drops open momentarily as he figures it out. "Fornell."  
"Yep." She nods. "She dared him to have dinner with her and I think he accepted only because he couldn't think of a way to say no politely. It turns out they have a lot in common. He likes feisty women and Carol is certainly that." Abby grins a little wickedly.  
"Why does she call him special agent cutie pie?"  
"Well special agent sunshine was already taken."  
"Huh?"  
"It's one of my nicknames for Gibbs."  
Just then a loud ping comes from her computer so they turn their attention back to the case.


	3. Torres

Tag to Rogue season 14 episode one. A few months after Torres joins Gibbs' team.

* * *

NCIS Squad Room. Morning.

Abby walks into the bullpen with her customary grin and finds Torres seated at his desk scowling at his computer monitor.

"What's up Nick?"  
He tries a smile that would fool someone less perceptive and shrugs. "Nothing."  
"What _sort_ of nothing? Is it that the others are out in the field and you're stuck here?"  
"No. Gibbs is down in the duck pond with the Doc and Palmer. Tim and Ellie are chasing up witnesses. I'm heading out to help them when I finish this."  
"Oh. Then what's wrong? You've been grumpy bear all week."  
"Grumpy bear? I'm _not_ grumpy. I'm sexy bear...suave bear... dangerous bear..."  
"Gibbs is obviously grizzly bear. Timmy is cuddly bear. Ellie is smart bear. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Well." He looks around and notes nobody is taking any notice of them. "You see it's like this..."  
His desk phone rings and is snatched up. "Special agent Torres." He listens then replies. "Okay."  
Nick puts the phone down then stands. "Vance wants to see me. " As he starts to walk away he casually tosses over his shoulder. "Talk later Abs."  
"That we will . That we will." She mutters as she leaves the bullpen.

Vance's Office.

Leon is seated at the conference table and gestures to his colleague.

"Take a seat agent Torres."  
"I prefer to stand Director."  
"You're not in trouble Nick. There's just something I need your help in..ah..clarifying."  
"Okay." He sits.

"A new staff member in the mail room brought these to the attention of her supervisor who then brought them to me." Leon places two postcards picture up in front of Nick.  
Torres takes one in each hand, glances at them, smiles then places them back. One shows a beach and the other a saint holding a plate of something.  
"Are those _eyeballs_ on the plate that saint is carrying?"  
"Yes Director."  
Vance turns the postcards over. There is no writing on the back except Nick's name and the address of the Navy Yard. Leon raises an interrogative eyebrow.

"That's a depiction of Saint Lucia. The patron saint of the blind."  
"Ah. Since the beach is labeled St Lucia I take it this has something to do with your sister?"  
Torres squirms.  
"Special agent Torres I don't have all day."  
"When I was undercover I had to check in with my handler at regular intervals so NCIS knew I was still alive."

Vance nods. "Standard protocol."  
"When I was about to start working undercover Lucia got really worried about me. I think she was reading too much crime fic. She's totally obsessed with that Gemcity guy." Nick notices something flicker in Vance's eyes. "You know him Director?"  
"I've heard of him."  
"I arranged with my handler that every time I checked in he'd send her one of these cards so she'd know I was okay. We knew it's against the rules but we thought there was no way they could be traced back to me and...  
"We do what we do for family. I understand Nick but why is she sending them here _now._ And why two? That's one of the reasons the mail room staffer was worried."

"I guess two arriving together was just due to the weather. We've been arguing a bit lately. She's a fighter but of course she's dealing with a lot currently. Rehab, her grief at her husband's death, Amanda's grief. Naturally she's been getting frustrated and taking it out on me a bit. She went back to work at JAG last Monday even though I said it was way too soon. Sending these are her way of telling me she's okay."  
"Thanks for clarifying that agent Torres."  
"Any time Director." He leaves.

A little later.

Vance walks out of the office. As he heads towards the elevator he pauses for a moment and looks down into the squad room. Nick is standing in front of McGee's desk laughing with him at something Ellie is saying. _You'll be okay Nick_ he thinks and smiles.


	4. AbbyStan

In the real world I think they only get one but for this I've given Stan two agent afloat assignments 'cos it's fiction! Contains references to the season one episode High Seas.

* * *

Agent Afloat Deployment 1. USS Seahawk. Directly after working with Gibbs.

Handmade postcard. Picture: Washington Navy Yard.

Hi Stan,  
Thanks for the postcard creating software. Ya know I love to play. ;) Hope you're settling in as agent afloat ok. Gibbs is Gibbs.  
Love and hugs,  
Abby.  
P.S. New agent at your old desk. His name's Tony. Used to be a cop.

Postcard: USS Seahawk.

Hi Abby,  
Thanks for taking Mom to church. She keeps asking if we're really _just_ friends! Busy settling in and trying not to get lost. Say Hi to everyone for me. What's the new guy like?  
Stan.

Handmade postcard. Picture: Shot gun shattered backbone.

Hi "Steve",  
Tony seems like a bit of a player but not in a sleazy way. Dunno why he left Baltimore but El Jefe must like him. He's already calling him by his actual name! Gerald has a girlfriend. Gibbs is Gibbs.  
Love and hugs,  
Abby.

Postcard: USS Seahawk.

Hi Abby,  
Love the card. Is that picture still up in the lab? Have you made any new ones? It's tough being a cop in a floating city but I'm enjoying the challenge. Miss you.  
Stan.

Handmade postcard. Picture in sepia: Cricket stumps with bat, ball, gloves and helmet.

Hi Stan,  
How's life on the ocean blue? Seen any pirates? This card was Ducky's idea. Bert says Hi (actually you don't want to know what he _really_ did). Gibbs is Gibbs.  
Love and hugs,  
Abby.  
P.S. I miss you too.

Agent Afloat Deployment 2. USS Eisenhower. Two years later.

To: NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley.  
From: NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto.  
Subject: Meeting The 'New' Guys.

Hey Stan,  
I hear Gibbs is headed your way and bringing Kate and Tony. You can tease DiNozzo a bit (he does it to us all the time) but in the end you should play nice. He's a good agent and friend. Remember I know how to kill without leaving any forensic traces...only kidding...or am I?  
Love and hugs,  
Abby.


	5. DelilahTim

For the McGeeks. If the code is wrong blame Google. ;)

* * *

"Hmm. I wonder who's sending me a postcard" Tony comments as he sits at his desk and picks the card up from the pile of mail on his desk. "Oh it's Dubai. It must be from Delilah." He flips it over and starts to frown as he reads the back.

"Why is Delilah be writing to you?" Ellie queries from across the bullpen.  
"Actually it's for McGoo. Mail room stuffed up again. I wonder what's she's telling him."  
"Huh? Delilah's handwriting is _so_ easy to read. How come you can't? Did she write in invisible ink or something?"  
"No but it is in code. I'll need you help on this Miss Smarty Pants." DiNozzo stands and walks over to Bishop's desk holding out the card.  
She glances at it. "Oh. It's not a code. It's just written in binary Tony. "  
"I know _that_. I'm a very special agent after all. I want to know what it says."  
"Why? It's not your business. It's for Tim."  
"Sure but..."

Ellie stops typing and looks at Tony. "What's wrong?"  
He shrugs. "Nothing."  
"Want to try that again?"  
"I'm worried about them. Living apart is tough on relationships. Tim mentioned the other day the time zone thing makes Skyping difficult."

Ellie reaches out and takes the card from him. She reads it and grins. "I think they'll be okay Tony." She hands it back. DiNozzo walks over and places it on top of the pile of mail on Tim's desk. Then he sits back at his own.  
"You're not going to tell me are you?"  
"Nope."  
They return to work.

A short time later Tim enters and after sitting at his desk starts to read through his mail. The first thing he reads is the postcard.

Dear Tim,  
01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110.  
Delilah.

"Any interesting mail probie?"  
"A card from Delilah. We were talking the other night about missing sharing the day to day things, the importance of communicating regularly, the..."  
"Blah. Blah. Blah. Your point is?"  
"We're fine Tony. This was a nice surprise."  
"Good."  
Tim takes a card from his desk and rapidly writes

Dear Delilah,  
01000100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101111.  
Tim.

He would be sure to drop it in a mailbox at lunchtime. McGee smiles feeling much better than he has in days. DiNozzo notices this and smiles to himself too. Gibbs strides in.  
"Grab your gear."

* * *

Delilah's card is I love you and Tim (at work and knowing Gibbs could walk in at any time) replies Ditto.


	6. RyanJimmy

Tag to Keep Going. Set about a year and a half later. Spoilers for season 15.

* * *

Jimmy smiles as he places a postcard under a magnet on his fridge next to Victoria's latest work of art. To him and Breena it just looks like four black blobs and one yellow one but she had insisted that it was Mommy, Daddy, herself and grandpa quack quack under the sun. The card is from the Shelbourne Museum in Vermont and it's short message reads thus

Hey Jimmy,

Job going really well so could afford a little trip. Melanie says Hi. Hope you're still opting for happiness. See you soon.

Ryan.

Palmer pours himself a cup of tea and sits for a moment at his kitchen bench reflecting on all that has happened since he'd met Ryan in such dramatic circumstances. They'd stayed in touch. Palmer had attended the funeral of Ryan's Dad and Ryan had started volunteering at the children's playground charity. They played golf. Over time they had become close. Ryan had been pleased when Jimmy confided that things were still the same at NCIS despite the fact they now all knew he had qualified as a medical examiner. It was the main reason he'd been afraid to tell anyone. Palmer and Breena had thrown a party to celebrate when Ryan had reached the milestone of a year at his job. At the party Ryan had met Melanie one of Breena's friends. They had now been dating about five months.

Of course these weren't the only life changes that occurred over that time. Dr Mallard had decided to spend a semester in New York though he frequently traveled back to visit them. He was really enjoying teaching and writing. This had meant a huge increase in Palmer's own workload but he was ready for it. He'd talked it over with Ryan and they'd decided that now 'opting for happiness' meant stopping from time to time to appreciate how far he'd come since joining NCIS, the things he's accomplished and the friends he's gained.

He sighs contentedly and drains the remains of his tea. He really must finish the vacuuming as he'd promised to take Victoria to the park when she returned from shopping with Mom.


	7. Ducky

Set around the time of Gibbs sabbatical...vacation...it was more of a hiatus really...

* * *

Dr Mallard walks into autopsy and removes his coat and hat before hanging them up.  
"Good morning Mr Palmer."  
Jimmy is seated at the desk sorting through mail. He replies with his mind clearly not on the greeting. "Morning."  
Ducky walks over to him. "Mr Palmer...?"  
"Oh. Sorry. It's just there was this rather unusual postcard in with your mail."  
"Yes?"  
"It's not really hinky...more sort of odd."  
"In what way?"  
"Well the picture is of the celebrations they have in Mexico for the Day Of The Dead."  
"Ah. Did you know Jimmy that the festival actually goes for two days and unlike America's Halloween it's not about zombies, ghosts, ghoulies and things that go bump in the night. Theirs is a more an event to remember and honor dead loved ones. Many cultures do this in different ways. What is so _odd_ about that?"

"Nothing at all Doctor. It's just that this was sent here instead of to your home. Also apart from your name and the NCIS address there is no message on it at all. Do you think it's meant to be a threat?" Jimmy asks in a worried tone. He hands the card to Ducky who smiles at the picture before flipping it over.  
"He didn't send it home because it might have frightened Mother. The fact that the card was sent _is_ the message."  
"I don't understand."  
"You need to pay more attention to the small details Mr Palmer it will serve you well in your future career. Didn't you recognize the handwriting?"  
After a pause Jimmy smiles. "It's from Gibbs. Just sending it let's you know he's okay and still with Mike Franks."  
Dr Mallard nods.  
Palmer has continued to sort through the mail as the conversation has progressed. "Here's something for Abby. Don't know how it got in with that for autopsy. I'll take it to her now if that's okay."  
"Sure."  
As Ducky continues with his morning routine he thinks _this place is going to be quite different without my functional mute friend around_.


	8. TonyTimAbby

Tag to season six Last Man Standing and Agent Afloat. I simply had to include the card from Abby's wall in one of these one shots.

* * *

Postcard: USS Seahawk.

Hi McGeek,  
How's life in the basement? And Pa? Make sure you feed the chickens. Agent afloating is...different. Say Hi to Mom.  
 _Very_ special agent DiNozzo.

Postcard:Chinatown movie poster.

Hi Tony,  
It's the SUB basement. Haven't seen much of Pa. Ya know he only likes basements with bourbon and boats. Take care of yourself.  
Probie.

Postcard: Farmyard scene.

Hi Tony,  
T. showed me your card. If by Mom you meant _me_ I'll show _you_ some things Ziva taught me with paperclips ;) We'll roast the chickens when you get back. You are coming back right?  
Love and hugs,  
Abby.

Postcard: USS Seahawk.

Dearest Abby,  
I did NOT mean you. I need to come home. Pa says he's working on it.  
Love,  
Tony.

Postcard: A collectible Magnum PI lunchbox.

Dear Tony,  
I'm sure he is. New team is making him VERY grumpy. I miss my three musketeers.  
Love and hugs,  
Abby.

Postcard: USS Seahawk.

Dear Abs,  
I really, REally miss you!  
Love,  
Tony.

Postcard: A scene from Casablanca.

Dear Tony,  
I miss you MORE.  
Love and hugs,  
Abby.

Postcard: USS Seahawk.

Abs,  
Brought this home to write this message. Thanks for the cards, emails and packages over the last few months. They REALLY helped.  
Love,  
Tony.


	9. NickEllie

Tag to High Tide.

* * *

Postcard: A luxurious looking yacht.  
Location: Tucked under Ellie Bishop's squad room computer keyboard with just a corner showing.

Charlie,  
Think Gibbs could build one of these? Join me for a long weekend?  
Luis.  
P.S. - Hope Nana is feeling better.

Later that day.

Postcard: A luxurious looking yacht.  
Location: Tucked under Nick Torres' squad room computer keyboard with just a corner showing.

Luis,  
Best idea ever. Nana is much better and can look after the kids. I'll bring the suit you picked out.  
Charlie.

They smile at each other across the bullpen both thinking the same thought _We have weird jobs but the people are awesome._


	10. A Moose Mystery

References to Spider and the Fly (season 8) and Scope (season 13).

* * *

Tim places a folder on Tony's desk and as he does so notices a new postcard pinned to the divider.  
"I wonder who's writing to DiNozzo from Canada." He comments as he walks back to his desk.  
"Huh?" Ellie continues typing as she joins the conversation.  
McGee gestures at the card before sitting down and starting to type. "Someone sent Tony a postcard, well basically it's an ad, with the view from the deck of Moose Mulligans."

"Moose what? I mean moose where?"  
"Moose Mulligans. It's a restaurant in Sicamous which is the houseboat capital of Canada."  
"And you know this how?" She doesn't really care but the distraction from paperwork is welcome.

"A few years ago I was up on the border for a couple of weeks. NCIS was chasing Paloma Reynosa. I was working with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. They were great. Friendly and helpful."  
"That's nice but what does it have to with this moose place?"  
"There was one guy who was kind of always looking over my shoulder. Almost as if he was making sure I didn't screw up or do anything to embarrass them. He kept telling me that if I ever came back for a visit that was where I should go."  
"Maybe he was hitting on you" Ellie suggests with a grin.

"I don't think so. It was kind of creepy actually."  
Tony walks in and sits at his desk.  
"Well actually McCurious I should perhaps..."  
"What is it Tony?"  
"I guess I should explain about that."  
"What did my trip have to do with you? Apart from what you did to my expense report."  
Tony smiles reminiscently. "Yeah that was funny. Corporal Pearson wasn't spying on you or hitting on you. He was simply watching your six."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Because I asked him to."  
"Huh?"  
"We met when he came over on a law enforcement exchange program when I was with Baltimore PD. He was a constable then. We hit it off and kept in contact. That card is from him. Apart from work we share an interest in food and motorcycles. We've talked about a road trip. Cycling across Canada stopping wherever and whenever we feel like it. Of course with our jobs at the moment it's just a nice dream." He sighs.

A phone rings.  
"Special agent Bishop." She nods. "On my way." She hangs up. "Going to check in with Abby." She leaves. A few moments later something occurs to Tim.  
"Why did you tell Pearson to watch my six? I can look after myself."  
"I know you can but Reynosa was a total bad ass. If I couldn't be there _I_ felt better knowing you had back up."  
"Thanks Tony."  
"You're welcome McFriend."


	11. TonyTim

_Set sometime after Family First._

E-card: Movie poster for An American In Paris.

Salut agent très spécial McGeek,

Glad you got the apartment. How's it going being SFA? With Gibbs? And with the newbies? We're loving Paris. Dad's visit was great. Tali misses her Mom. I miss you guys.

Au revoir mon ami,

Tony.

P.S. - Give my love to Delilah but ONLY if you think it'll work out better than the time I answered your phone!

P.P.S. - Are you impressed I know how to send an e-card?

* * *

E-card: Movie poster for Stakeout.

Hi Tony,

You _really_ left so you didn't have to deal with the SFA's paperwork any more right? Gibbs is Gibbs. I'll email about the newbies. We're hoping to come over for a visit soon. Abby misses you. I miss the McNicknames...kind of.

Take care of yourself and Tali,

Tim.

P.S. - Yes, I'm impressed.


End file.
